The Gordon Conference on the Chemotherapy of Clinical Experimental Cancer conscientiously attempts to bring research scientists at the molecular and cellular level together with scientists who study whole animal systems, as well as clinicians. Participants come from the pharmaceutical industry, clinical and biotechnology backgrounds, as well as academia. The meeting seeks to promote advancements in the treatment of human cancer through the presentation of novel, unpublished work, and to focus on the ways these advancements can be brought to the service of patient care. In this application, funds are sought to partially support the year 2001 conference. This year's conference will emphasize novel targets for the most part, with an attempt to put traditional target areas (e.g. DNA repair) on a molecular footing. These emerging opportunities in angiogenesis, oncogene- directed therapies, and novel clinical trial endpoints, will highlight directions for progress.